Hidden Messiah
by TiredSymphony
Summary: A scroll was given, lessons were taught and somehow a silent soul was given a chance to shine which resulted in the creation of the Hidden Messiah, Hinata Hyuga.
1. Chapter 1: To Begin The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way.**

**Hidden Messiah**

**Chapter One: To Begin The Beginning**

The Hyuga Compound was a perplexing building, its furniture new and hard wearing but the style of the furniture, the whole building, was of another era, which was exactly why it seemed to be formidable to everybody's eyes.

The halls of the compound were quiet until they were broken by a scream of pain.

Small feet ran and reached a room, her mother's room. She knocked and shouted, they wouldn't let her in. No matter how many times she howled in unison as she heard her mother's pained cry.

Annoyance spread through her round face, didn't a sparrow give you a baby?

Just as her thoughts delved in deeper through her childish theories, the Hyuga nurses barged through the door wearing their cloth around their forehead, glaring at her.

A loud wail replacing her mother's screams.

"That stupid spoilt brat, hasn't her father told her not to intervene during her mother's labour, or has she failed yet again to even comprehend a simple set of instructions." a harsh whisper directed towards her.

"Should have expected that from dear, dear Hinata-**sama." **another one replied back, barely trying to contain the venom inside her voice.

Then they walked past, angry and cursing the Main House family.

Hinata sighed inside her head. She didn't know why they were so mean, she was nice to the Branch House but it seemed they didn't like the Main House but the nurses didn't have too...that was a little too far. She was a failure, she knew, all of the Hyugas knew.

She wanted to throw her green socks at them, then they would stop being so evil to her but she was only 5 and too shy to speak.

She frowned, her entire masterpieces involving rebellions and teddies always collapsed in the end and it was all because she couldn't say it; her tongue always twisted, her voice always failed.

However, now was not the time, the loud, loud wails brought Hinata down from her thoughts.

She ran in.

"Mama! Mama! Are you alright?"

Hinata smiled, her mother was the only one Hinata could speak to without stuttering, she could be her normal cheeky self.

"I-I am alright, m-my sunshine."

Noticing the stuttering, her eyes narrowed, her mother wasn't alright.

She never stuttered.

"Mama! You are not! You are not!"

"I am-"

"Tell me, mama! Why is your skin the colour of the sheets, it's so white now." the topic changed fast.

"Hina-"

"Mama. What's that ugly pink thing that is on you?" Hinata peered curiously.

"Hinata, this is your l-little sister, Hanabi."

"She is so ewwie!"

"H-Hinata! N-never say t-that, she i-is your sister y-you need to t-treasure her!"

Her mother was now stuttering more, there was definitely something wrong.

"Mama! Are you not feeling well?"

"H-Hinata. P-Please call y-your father."

"Mama, tell meee!" Hinata shrieked in defiance.

"My s-sweet sunshine. S-should I t-tell you?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Mama is g-going t-to h-heaven."

"What is 'heaven'? " she wrinkled her nose as she tried the new word in her mouth, it sounded weird.

"H-heaven is a p-place full of y-yummy f-food, and h-happiness. I-it is an a-adventure q-quest!"

So you are going to heaven?"

"Y-yes."

"Can I come?"

"N-no, my a-angel. You have to stay with otou-san and Hanabi, okay?"

"No! I want to come with you!" she dreaded the thought of staying with her father and that ewwie pink thing while her mama was on a magical adventure quest for food.

"Hinata." Her mother said it without stuttering and her voice sounded stern and strong compared to the diminished sound that emitted from her throat a minute ago.

"Okay. I get it." she pouted.

"G-good,"

"You don't love me!"

Her mother laughed, producing a sound that made Hinata's little stomach feel nice inside.

"C-cheeky! Now go get y-your f-father."

Hinata pouted even more and looked upset.

"O-okay, Hinata. I l-love you. Get y-your father n-now."

The young Hyuga didn't move a single inch, causing her tired mother to sigh.

"Hinata, d-darling, d-do you see t-that purple b-box?"

"Yes mama."

"Open it a-and t-take out a-all the t-things i-inside of it."

Hinata rushed towards the big box covered in purple velvet.

"B-Bring it h-here, Hinata."

She ran back to her mother with the enormous chest in her little hands. Then, her mother took something out, a thin black thread with the Hyuga clan's emblem dangling on it .

"W-wear this t-to...r-remember m-me, a-and Hinata, please take care of your father and little sister for me." her mother's voice didn't waver when she said the last sentence, Hinata felt proud knowing that her mama had the will of fire deep inside of her, her mama was pretty **and** strong.

"H-Hinata, y-your m-mama is...g-going t-to h-heaven p-pretty...s-soon so I w-want t-to give y-you o-one...l-last t-thing,"

Her mother got something put of the purple box, the last thing, and it was a enormous scroll, it's was loomed over Hinata by a few centimetres and it was bulky and thick.

"M-mama, what is that?" the young Hyuga asked, a bit intimidated by the size of the scroll.

"T-This i-is...," her mother took was breathing heavily, straining to speak.

"T-This is s-something I-I want you...t-to l-learn, m-my s-sunhine...b-but do n-not...s-show it...t-to y-your f-father or a-anyone."

"B-but it is so big, and I can't carry it mama! It's too scary and fat! A-Anyone would see me c-carrying it, how would I do it?"

Suddenly she felt her mother's soft hands drape around her and then a heavy weight was on her left shoulder. Hinata was now carrying the scroll a bit like how you would do with a messenger bag; the black strap rested on one of her shoulders and the scroll was on her back, slightly tilted. As her mother draped her fluffy white fleece over her, a sudden warmth enveloped her.

"W-what?" Hinata was definitely surprised

"T-that is h-how,"

"I don't get it mama."

"Y-you r-run t-to...your r-room and h-hide it q-quickly..."

"M-mama, why am I feeling so tingly and warm?"

"Hinata, I h-have...used my r-remaining...chakra to k-keep it concealed s-so only y-you and...I c-can s-see it. However, s-since...I used m-most chakra...on k-keeping the b-box hidden, the c-concealment is v-very weak b-be c-careful...your father c-could detect it..."

"Okay mama."

"H-Hinata, t-tell... y-you f-father...I love h-him and y-your l-little sister t-too. I e-especially l-love y-"

A shrill cry of surprise filled the room.

It made Hinata jump and her mother falter, eyes closing, drawing her last breath.

"Sawako! Hibari! Get the injections ready, and the rest of the equipment!" the head nurse barked, a flurry of Hyugas scrambled into her mother's room, Hinata didn't like it.

"And you, Hinata-**sama**! You could have called us when you noticed your mother was fading!"

Hinata didn't understand what the head nurse mean. _Fading?_ What did she mean fading?

"Kaori! What is the reading like?"

"N-no pulse..."

The whole room suddenly grew quiet.

"What?" the head nurse demanded

"N-no pulse."

"Our kind Lady Hyuga is g-gone. H-Hiashi-sama i-is going to use t-the s-seal on us!" a high pitched yell pierced through. An aura of dull realisation hit the nurses, who all belonged in the Branch House.

"Hinata-sama! If you had called us earlier this would have never happened! You are the cause of your mother's deat-"

"That is enough. Hinata, go. Also nurses, I believe that you should hold my newborn child before my wife drops...what should her name be?" Her father had arrived from his office and his voice was harsher, his face colder.

"Hotaru?" one of the nurses suggested

"I-It is H-Hanabi, m-mama said s-so." Hinata interjected

"Fine, Hanabi shall be her name then,"

"Hai Hiashi-sama."

Then the Hyugas functioned, just like they always did, no matter what disaster hit them.

"And Hinata, rid yourself from here."

"Nurse, please remove my wife." his eyes now looked lost but only for a few moments before they returned to their strict state. They flickered to Hinata.

"What did I say, Hinata? Rid yourself from here." he growled with his cold voice.

"H-Hai."

Hinata ran to her room, not understanding what happened in her mother's room, her mama was just sleeping for her big adventure quest in 'Heaven'.

She frowned at the thought of her father looking sad, he never done that, but soon her mind drifted to something else.

Nobody noticed the scroll on her back because of the chaos in the room!

She smiled with satisfaction and proceeded to hide the scroll in a very, very safe place.

* * *

The next day was a very drab day, the clouds were grey and it was cold but still the Hyugas chose to have their funeral for Hiashi's wife, the Sandaime mused.

He was less than happy with the fact that he could have been reading Icha Icha Paradise but he knew that going to a Hyuga funeral was respectable and more beneficial for the village.

Also Hiashi's wife was a very kind woman.

How he wished Minato was still here, he could have retired by now and enjoyed more Icha Icha but life was not like that.

The function was carried outside near the Hyuga ceremonial burial ground, the Hyugas all wore black and their furnitures, although of different colours, had the same depressing aura.

Hinata stared blankly.

She knew now, she understood what happened yesterday inside her mother's room.

She was the cause of her mother's death; she was the one who didn't move when her mother desperately asked for her father, she was the one who wanted her mother's love and time, she was the one who killed her mother.

She walked slowly, dragging her tiny feet along, everyone looked at her, some glaring at her for the loss of their kind mistress, and some looked at her with pity.

Hinata saw some other people she didn't recognise including a old man who was smoking and had clothes which said Third Hokage on it.

She knew he was very important, he was the leader of the village.

Then, she saw her father carrying Hanabi, everything about him seemed normal, his long strides, his harsh attitude, his cold face except his eyes; it looked lost with no hope of returning back.

It made Hinata feel even more guilty.

Near the end of the funeral, the weather suddenly changed, no Hyugas were crying but the sky was expressing how they felt inside, upset.

The rain poured all over the banquet of flowers resting on the dead Hyuga's grave.

Everyone rushed into the compound. Hiashi seemed reluctant to leave but his responsibility for Hanabi drove him into the building as well. Then he gave Hanabi to the babysitters and went inside his office, cocooning himself there.

* * *

The Sandaime chuckled, inside the Hyuga compound wine and food were being served which made him think that this was almost like a party, very dull and formal but a party non the less.

There were important guests from all around the Shinobi nations, all the kages and their powerful supporters, maybe even apprentices of which were ANBU-leveled, everyone had come. They weren't stupid, denying a request from a clan who are one of the four legendary clans of Konoha and have a dojutsu rumored to be one of the most powerful was playing with fire and in the end they would be burned.

The Third Hokage then went outside where he was out but the roof protected him from the onslaught of the rain and then he saw something...

* * *

Hinata stood in the pouring rain.

She looked at the grave of her mama, her okaa-san.

She tried to contain herself, she tried so hard to act like a real Hyuga but she couldn't.

Collapsing on the floor, her tiny frame bowed to the grave, her face touching the ground.

The tears just wouldn't stop flowing.

"Mama! I'm so s-sorry that I-I didn't call the n-nurses quick enough..." she sobbed

"Please come back! I...I promise I w-will not call H-Hanabi a u-ugly p-pink thing," she tried

"I will t-tidy my room m-more..." she tried again

"I w-will e-eat more v-vegetables, I w-will wear my s-socks the r-right w-way round, I w-will n-not f-fiddle with y-your hair too m-much and I will learn h-how t-to read s-so that I can study t-the scroll y-you gave me! Please just come back!" she hiccuped, and she tried and tried again.

It didn't work.

* * *

The Sandaime saw the little heiress of the Hyuga clan, and felt his heart break.

She tried so many times to persuade her dead mother, something impossible.

He heard that she was shy and was a big failure, but he would never believe that, children grow and blossom in their own time.

Seeing the young Hyuga try so hard made him approach her.

"Hello."

Hinata looked surprised, her eyes were red and her nose was an unpleasant sight.

"H-hokage..."

"Hai. Hinata is it?"

"Y-Yes h-hokage-sama."

He laughed.

"Call me Jii-chan."

She smiled hesitantly.

Then they talked a little more, Hinata was opening up and she wasn't stuttering as much. The Sandaime was really friendly and let her pull his beard.

"Jii-chan, d-do you know how to become a p-proper Hyuga?"

"Hinata, you are so sweet and kind. Please never become arrogant like the rest of your family. I am sure your mother would want you to be happy and yourself."

"A-are you sure, Jii-chan?"

"Positive."

Hinata was given a strawberry flavoured lollipop and she was determined to be nice and kind unlike the Hyugas, her family.

Also, she was sure that she had just gotten herself a nice, kind grandpa.

* * *

**Tired Symphony.**

**A/N: Hope you like it.**

**Feel free to comment if you like it or want to give some tips for me to improve.**

**This is my first long fanfiction that I think I am going to continue on. **

**Please feed me your reviews or else I might feel kind of down hearted .**


	2. Chapter 2: The Byakugan Misery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**I would also like to thank the lovely people who reviewed to the first chapter of Hidden Messiah so let me introduce you to the LOVE GARDEN (for the lovelies who reviewed in the first chapter****!) XD**

**Love Garden:**

Kestrel Lockhart

Sylversylvan

Sasukitty4728

And the anonymous visitor who named herself Marie

And another anonymous guest, but good friend of mine in real life, a violent girl. _Yes, that is what she named herself, exactly like her usually personality. *sighs and shakes head disapproving* ;)_

**Thank you all for your support and encouragement, even you violent girl! **

* * *

** Hidden Messiah**

**Chapter Two: The Byakugan Misery**

Her gentle face had not changed at all, it had been two months after her mother's funeral, and while everyone was somehow settling in to the different atmosphere.

She acted like nothing happened at all, she's still smiling, treating others kindly and **failing**.

The only changes were that she stuttered more often, started making him tea and that she offered to look after Hanabi all the time, he sighed loudly.

Hiashi could not understand the complexity of his daughter, just simply thinking about her made him message his temples.

However, seeing her made his blood boil, her constant failures were an increasing annoyance and her kind demeanor reminded him too much of his wife.

What really stroked his anger was the fact that she wasn't mourning, while he was busy reconstructing his cold self and at the same time look after Hanabi she was just there smiling like there was no tomorrow.

He decided that the best way to get himself back together was to distance himself from her, his daughter- not his wife, yes definitely not his wife.

* * *

While, her father seemed indifferent when she arrived at the dojo, she knew he inwardly groaned. Even though she was only five, she was a Hyuuga and she knew she had not just failed their expectations, but she had shamed herself and the clan. Her shaky stance, short arms and tiny height were one of the things that Hinata and her father hated.

Although, in her heart she knew she would end up disappointing father, she wanted to try.

She wanted to just show her father how much she had improved and she wanted to see her father's approving glance.

Most of all she just wanted to see that glint...even if it was just a faint glimpse...she wanted to see that faint spark of warmth that her father used to show her before her mother died. And so that spark of hope began to grow inside her... however 30 minutes later... beaten, bruised and her will broken, a small heaving body was found instead of a smiling little girl as the clan leader and also her father turned his back on her. Soon he glided out of the dojo, not even glancing at her once.

A sob and a tear drifted along the dojo as Hinata's petite form shook, it was no use. She could never get strong, why? Why was it that she couldn't do anything right?

Her head stayed down as she thought of how she could improve. Slowly, she dragged herself back towards her room and sat there thinking for a very long time.

* * *

"Hinata-sama. Lord Hiashi has requested you come out and meet the guests." it was one of the maids, with their calm collected voice.

It was all same. Everywhere, there were Hyuugas. She could never break free!- Oh, what nonsense am I blabbing, she thought. I am a Hyuuga too and besides the reason there are so many Hyuugas is because we are family! Although it was far from the truth, she convinced herself half-heartedly to believe that...for a while.

"Hinata-sama. Please do hurry."

Plop. She slipped back into her fake self, preparing a shy smile. Sigh, and open!

"Please follow me, Hinata-sama"

"H-hai p-please lead t-the w-way." she winced mentally as her soft, high voice filled the room uncomfortably, even she as a child could tell that was annoying; especially when the branch member escorting you was clearly showing disdain towards you.

She followed the branch member quietly as he led the way. Why did her father want her? It must be someone important. Her train of thoughts were interrupted as a familiar voice entered her range of hearing.

"This is Hinata. My eldest..."

"P-please t-to m-meet you..."

"He is the Head Ambassador of Kumogakure," her father answered her confusion with a stoic face showing nothing for her, no pride, no love or even disappointment.

"So this is her." A deep voice from the big,scary looking man...but not as scary as her father, she thought grimly. He had black eyes with lines underneath them, how silly! To her uttermost delight he had a beard, she smiled at him.

The ambassador noticed the shy smile heading his way, he smiled back at the naive Hyuga with satisfaction, this just made his work easier!

Hinata noticed that he returned the smile immediately, yet with a hungry gleam in his eyes. He seemed happy and proud, somehow too proud.

She backed away slowly, scuttling towards her father for some type of protection, already forgetting that her mother was dead. She only saw her mother now, with her gentle gaze and her long kimono skirt which she would always lend to Hinata for protection.

"Hinata."

That simple sound broke her out of her trance. Her mother's smiling face and kind aura evaporated into thin air, instead replaced by a cold eyes and a look of loathing directed towards her.

"Hizashi, go take Hinata away."

"Hai, Hiashi-sama. Come Hinata-sama, let us go."

"H-hai,"

The little heiress was led away, and yet she couldn't forget the cruel gleam in the scary ninja's eyes and the disappointed glare that her father sent her.

* * *

"N-Neji-n-nii-san!" her eyes brightened with joy as she saw her cousin.

"Hinata-sama!" was the excited reply that she heard.

There was a soft thud as the two smiling children landed on the floor, giggling and laughing.

"I m-missed you s-so, so m-much!"

"Now, now Hinata-sama. Do not worry. Your nii-san will always be with you!" Neji puffed his tiny chest with pride and brotherly love, something which Hizashi had not heard for a long time.

When Hizashi was younger, his eyes were filled with the same love for his brother, Hiashi, until the caged bird seal was imprinted into his forehead and Hiashi turned cold.

From that day on his eyes never shone with the brotherly affection for the clan head again, so he was confused by his son's actions.

Neji had been branded with the seal that would ruin his life, just like it ruined his father's, and had witnessed what a Main House member could do to a Branch member when he saw his father being punished by the clan head but yet he showered Hinata with the same love and protection.

Hizashi smiled softly...maybe Neji's future would be brighter...

* * *

Night had fallen, the Cloud Ambassador had left but yet Hinata felt scared.

She could feel someone watching her, staring so intently at her, she felt that there were gaping holes across her little frame.

It was a true fact that Hinata Hyuuga was afraid.

She walked into her bedroom, a room that was too empty and too big for her, and bounced onto her soft bed. She didn't like it. It was too cold and had her miss her mother's comforting presence.

Then she stared at the ceiling, her mother's face suddenly appeared and her voice drifted towards her.

"Hinata." She shook her head, she was imagining this.

"Hinata." She was startled.

"Hinata."...Enough.

She got out of her bed, and looked out of her window; she saw her mother wearing a thin, long white dress but never faltering against the cold winds. She just stood there.

Hinata felt her eyes widen with shock, and secretly her hidden delight, at seeing her mother again. Then her eyes narrowed, her father's sharp words during one of her dojo sessions came ringing in her head.

"NO! You are not my mama!" Hinata shrieked

Her mother looked angry, but only for a split second, and suddenly morphed into one of hurt. Seeing her mother's shocked expression was all it took to get Hinata babbling and stuttering in a desperate attempt to explain.

"M-mama...I-I didn't m-mean...n-no...f-father s-said...y-you...b-but..." she carried on, her voice drifted.

"Calm down, my...err...sunshine, my sweet bundle of love."

Hinata noticed her mother's hesitation as she struggled to think of pet names for her own child, but the young Hyuga discarded the slight suspicion in her heart.

"Mama. O-otou-san told me that you could be an i-imposter. Any e-enemy could pretend to be you!"

"Nonsense." a slight growl emitted from her mother's throat.

"So that means Mama is still alive, are **you** still alive?"

"Err...Hinata come with me."

"Why?"

"Do you dare defy your mother, Hinata?" It had unspoken anger which scared the tiny Hyuga.

"N-no, m-mama."

"Good."

Her mother led the way, with Hinata scuttling behind, and they approached the Hyuga entrance. It was dark and Hinata had not yet activated her byakugan, a fact in which made Hinata lower her head in shame.

"Mama?"

There was no reply.

"M-mama?"

Still there was no sound, and Hinata couldn't see very well.

"Ma-"

A hand grabbed onto her foot and dangled her in the air, before dropping her into a big sack. Hinata squirmed, she was in a really uncomfortable position and she wasn't greatly helped when she felt the kidnapper running, it kept making the bag jiggle.

Suddenly a vision filled her head, and now she was terrified. Not of her kidnapper but of her father and his unwavering harsh glare.

One.

Two.

Three.

Then she pounced, figuratively speaking but anyway, she screamed and yelled as loud as her voice could allow her to.

"Shut up!" a voice hissed. She had heard this voice before. She racked her brains for the answer.

Where?

Her eyes widened.

"Y-You a-are-"

She felt all the air escape from her lungs, a fist hit her, and even through the bag it hit its mark. Her stomach.

Suddenly, she hit the ground.

"Mercy! Mercy!" it was Kumo's ambassador

A pained scream filled the air and then silence enveloped the night. Right after, Hinata peered through the bag, she saw her father; his eyes angry and he was still in his Hyuga battle stance.

She was scared, the first reason was because her father looked partly like the tomato that haunted her dreams two weeks ago, there was no blood on him but his face was red with restraint anger and protectiveness, afraid to lose his daughter just after his wife.

The second reason was because she could see. Her vision had suddenly turned grey but she could see, the byakugan! Then, Hinata felt all her energy drain from her, she couldn't see again.

Someone lifted her tiny body and cradled her gently, that was all the young heiress could remember before she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Hinata woke up, immediately hearing the two enraged voices, one of her father's and another of...Neji's?

She ran to the commotion, and saw her father holding a angry Neji who tried to wriggle free.

"N-Neji-nii-san?" Hinata's voice attracted the two Hyuga's attention, making one of them falter, for a moment.

However, it was too late.

Neji had sprang out of Hiashi's hands and pounced onto Hinata.

" It's been 4 days and you have slept through it all, you MURDERER!"

"Nii-san, what do you mean?"

"Your kidnapping has caused my father to be sentenced to death!"

"How-"

"And now I will take the eyes that have killed my father!" he roared.

His hands reached for her eyes...

...before retracting back. Her cousin collapsed on the floor, screamed in agony. Clutching his bare forehead which pulsated with a green glow.

"Neji, control yourself." Hinata could see her father glance disapprovingly at her and her lack of defence before concentrating on Neji again.

"W-Why... did my father h-have to die? W-why d-did...he r-replace..._**you**, _Hiashi-sama?" he looked so anguished as he croaked from his position down on the floor.

"He chose to give his life up for the Main Branch. And-"

"But why!?" he whined, his eyes demanding angrily.

"I will make it simple. He died because he was Branch." and so Hinata's father released the caged bird seal, freeing Neji of the pain too powerful for his young body.

"Branch members are truly unlucky!" he hissed, his body shook as he pulled himself up to his feet in defiance. He ran at Hinata again, but this time Hiashi caught hold of him.

He frowned.

"It seems you have not learned your lesson."

"I hate the Main Branch!"

Hinata's father started dragging the struggling Neji away.

"I hate you Hinata!"

Hiashi slapped Neji then continued to drag the enraged boy away.

"I hope your byakugan never activates! I HATE YOOUUUUU, HINATA!" he howled before he disappeared from her sight.

* * *

Hinata ran to her bedroom.

She plopped down on her bed, her eyes were wide as her mind processed the event's information.

She saw something, her father saw it too, and it made both father's and daughter's eyes widen.

Neji's byakugan activated... there was no mistake, large veins bulged near his eyes and his pupils became more defined.

Then she wept, she wept for Neji's father, and she wept for Neji.

_Neji's wish can never be fulfilled_, she thought.

Hinata wailed even louder, her heart filled with guilt.

_For I have already activated my byakugan._

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you liked it.**

**Hooray! My second chapter complete! I feel SPICY...but I am struggling for chapter 3, what can be the topic or focus of that chapter be?**

**Please give me some suggestions for Chapter 3 and feel free to tell me what you thought of this chapter 2, was it good or did I suck at it? If you want to get onto the Love Garden then go ahead review! :) Yay!**

**.**


End file.
